


Day 2 Training

by pennysparrow



Series: Young Justice Week 2016 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow





	

“Ok, so the book says that we’re supposed give him a reward whenever he does a command properly. What kind of reward though?” M’gann asked, looking over at Conner who was currently sprawled on the cave floor with Wolf on top of him licking his face.

Conner attempted to keep the animal from getting any more slobber on his face but failed miserably. “I don’t think that part matters if we can’t get him to listen in the first place,” he grumbled.

M’gann frowned, “Wolf. Stop that.” The animal looked over at her before allowing Conner to climb back to his feet. “Good Wolf!” she cried, clapping enthusiastically. The “How to Train Your Dog” book floated in front of her, momentarily forgotten. Conner plucked it out of the air and began flipping through it.

“I don’t think Wolf really needs this,” he mumbled. “He’s smarter than everyone thinks.”

“Then why don’t we teach him something cool!” Robin called out as he and Wally walked into the main area of the Cave from the kitchen.

“Dude, you’d try to teach Wolf to do flips and what not.” Wally said from around a mouth full of food, a huge half-eaten sandwich still in his hand.

“I could,” Robin gave his best friend a wicked grin. “But I was thinking we could teach him how to sniff out drugs like a police dog. Could come in handy?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” M’gann agreed enthusiastically.

“Where would we get the drugs to train him with? And how would we do that?” Conner asked. Wolf sat next to him, his head tilted slightly as he seemed to follow the conversation.

“I’ll just run and get the supplies from the Batcave.” Robin easily replied as he turned towards the zetas.

“Wait a minute!” Wally appeared in front of his friend before Robin could get much farther. “Why do you have that sort of thing in the Batcave?”

Robin shrugged, “B wanted a better reason as to why I should be allowed to keep Ace besides the fact that he was a stray and needed a home.”

Wally became momentarily shocked as M’gann and Conner looked on in utter confusion. Robin took the chance to slip past Wally and head to the zeta tubes. Minutes later he came back with a box of various drugs, training devices, and a manual. 

Wally had regained his senses by then, “Are you telling me that you got your dog because you taught it how to sniff out drugs?!” 

“You have a dog?” M’gann asked curiously.

Robin adjusted his sunglasses and shrugged. “I got a dog cause I saved the poor guy from the rain and Penny-One is a softy. Batman just verbally agreed to letting me keep him once I told him what I’d taught him. We were gonna keep him no matter what. Now get whelmed and let’s do this!” 

A few hours later and the four of them had Wolf mostly trained. The other members of the team had been coming and going to see their progress and all were equally impressed by what they saw. They finally decided to call it quits for the day and Conner helped Robin pack up his supplies.

“You never answered M’gann’s question.” Conner said, handing Robin his box.

“What question?” he asked genuinely confused.

“I did not realize that you have a dog,” M’gann smiled at him, hoping their mysterious youngest member would tell her about his pet.

“Oh, yeah. His name’s Ace and he’s a German Shepard. We don’t know how old he is cause I found him hiding behind a dumpster one night a couple years ago during a patrol. But he’s a good dog and well trained.” Robin smirked a bit.

“You should bring him to the Cave sometime. On days like this where we all hang out.” Wally told him as he crunched on some chips.

“That would be wonderful! I would love to meet your dog!” M’gann grinned, hoping that Robin would agree.

“I’d have to talk to B but I don’t see why not.” Robin grinned back. “In the meantime would you like to see a picture of him?”

“Oh yes!” M’gann’s eyes lit up and she ended up hovering a few inches above the ground from excitement.

“Can I see too?” Conner asked shyly.

“Yeah,” Robin chuckled as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through until he found one. Ace was laying in the middle of an unmade bed, his head tilted and tongue lolling out of his mouth. His ears stuck up straight and what was an extremely bushy tail had gotten stuck in the mess of tangled blue sheets and black and white stripped comforter mid-wag.

“He’s beautiful,” M’gann said honestly and Conner nodded his agreement.

Robin smiled proudly, “Thanks. I’ll talk B into letting him come visit. He and Wolf could have a playdate!” Wally’s eyes widened at his friend’s mischievous grin and the two aliens’ looks of excitement. He was going to have to safeguard his lunchmeat when that happened.


End file.
